


Attunement

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Adventures of a Witch and his two Werewolf Mates [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Creampie, D/s undertones, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Magic AU, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf!Marco, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, Witchcraft, werewolf!eren, witch!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Having a fresh bond with two powerful werewolves comes with a few downsides and a whole lot of advantages.





	Attunement

Jean had always enjoyed working with the phases of the moon, had planned rituals and spellworks in accordance to intent and attunement. It was what he was used to, an irrefutable part of his personal craft. But the scales had shifted. Neither improved nor worsened, simply rearranged when they'd completed their bond and consumed their mating and Jean found himself struggling to adapt.

He'd grown more sensitive and powerful in general but those enhanced abilities ebbed and flowed with the lunar cycle. He was drawing the new strength directly from his mates, after all. His mates whose own power shifted with the moon as well. It attuned them to each other and the world around them on a very essential, intuitive level that Jean was awed by every day. Yet it impacted his craft in ways he couldn't have foreseen.

He was especially powerful on the days leading up to a full moon, managed to manifest more advanced spells than ever before. Whenever they worked. Because another effect this phase of the moon had on him was that it strung his patience incredibly thin. Sometimes, especially when he settled down for a longer ritual and tried to ground himself, everything became too loud and too much, intuitions flipping over in his mind until he was so full of impressions he started getting sloppy.

Those nights it was helpful to know he wasn't alone.

When Jean returned to the house, arms full of supplies he'd intended to use for a ritual he never managed to even begin, he found Eren pacing the kitchen. His mate looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a tight line.

"You done?", he asked gruffly. Jean just huffed with irritation as he placed vials and candles and bundles of different herbs on the kitchen table.

"Couldn't even start, I ... I was all over the place. Like I was interfering in my own ritual, it's so weird!"

Eren grunted and stopped his pacing to watch Jean's hands work quickly but with a little too much force as he stuffed his supplies back into different cabinets.

"I've always drawn my powers from nature, that's how my mum taught me, how our kind of craft works. But ... but since we closed the bond with Marco everything's been so ... loud. Just so much! And I ... I don't know what to listen to anymore. I might as well not hear any correspondence at all, I'm useless like this!"

"You're not useless." The words were harsh, cutting and just a bit too loud. But Jean's frustration was boiling over, skin itching with restlessness and vision blurring with doubt. He slammed a bottle of rose infused oil down on the counter and whirled around.

"I am!", he hissed, hands balling into fists as he stared his mate down. "I can't even bless my own fucking house right now! Because the woods are too loud! Because I can feel every single critter in a five mile radius! What am I even supposed to do with that? How am I supposed to concentrate when I have spirits wailing at me and then there's..."

Jean paused rather suddenly when it clicked. Of course. Eren's pacing, their bond. The lunar phase. His frustration with his own failure to execute the blessing had been justified and adequate at first. But the way it had quickly bubbled over into rage, the way he was thoughtlessly lashing out at his mate and Eren was all but snarling back at him ... that was the bond.

Jean's disappointment and impatience had fed into the bond and made Eren restless and uneasy, kickstarting some kind of negative feedback loop between them that was only intensified by the almost full moon. Huffing a tired noise Jean leaned back against the counter and forced his hands to relax at his sides.

"Sorry", he made himself mumble even though his chest was still tight with doubt, his body twitching with an odd flightiness. But they had to start somewhere. After a moment or two Eren's rigid form seemed to relax as well, hands reaching up to glide through his mussed hair as he understood where Jean was coming from.

"No", he grunted, mood obviously still sour. "No, it's ... you're the one who's new to this. I'm ... I should've ... sorry." The last word was little more than a rumble in his chest but Eren's readiness to meet him halfway soothed Jean's frantic mind. He took at step forward, fingertips gliding over the surface of the kitchen table.

"It's just ... hard to not get frustrated", he explained, voice low and smooth as he looked at Eren and tried to express himself in a less hostile way.

He could already feel the answering hum across the bond, the mellowing of the mood. Luckily this worked both ways and could easily be used in their favour, if only they actively tried turning it around.

"I mean I have this new power, these new abilities, and I want to use them. It's like the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and my practice but ... I have no idea where to even start to control it and ... it's driving me so mad sometimes..."

"Yeah, I could feel that", Eren grunted but it was more light hearted and humorous. He reached out to wrap his fingers around Jean's dancing ones. "You probably just need some more time. I remember how overwhelming everything was after Marco and me bonded..." He stepped closer and gave Jean a warm, encouraging smile. "But I got used to it and so will you, okay?" Jean hummed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." It was said with such nonchalance, such casual trust paired with a simple shrug that Jean couldn't do anything but believe him. "I mean you got used to it after you bound me, right?"

"That was ... different", Jean mumbled back, remembering the warmth of their connection, the muted feeling of Marco resonating in the distance. The boost to his powers that had been noticeable without drowning him. But instead of simply doubling when they'd completed the bond, the effects had increased at least tenfold, most of all his sensitivity for the lunar cycle.

"It was", Eren agreed because he must have felt it, too. Jean wasn't exactly sure in which ways the bond manifested on their end, if they felt some kind of boost as well or if he was simply not powerful enough on his own to make much of a difference for them. But he knew that nothing about this was one-sided. It was comforting, in a way.

"Look at it like ... a tutorial. You got all the tools you need out of it and it prepared you for the main campaign. But of course the real deal is gonna be harder, right?" Jean rolled his eyes with a small grin.

"How are you even such a nerd..."

"Listen, video games are awesome and you can fight me on that!"

"I'd ... rather not." They'd barely escaped a real fight just minutes ago, after all. Besides, Eren's obsession with all things electronic was actually kind of adorable. Especially considering how long ago he must have grown up.

"You're gonna get the hang of this", Eren smiled and squeezed Jean's hand with both of his. There was warmth pulsing across the bond now. Trust. And maybe a little pride. "Just be a bit more patient, alright?"

Jean had already let out a breath and gave a curt nod when Eren's warm smile tilted and got a little sharper as he stepped just a bit closer.

"Now, I know patience isn't your strong suit, but..."

With annoyed huff Jean yanked his hand free and turned on his heel, leaving Eren behind in the kitchen as he headed for the stairs.

"Hey!" The call came with an obvious laugh as Eren started following him. "Are you ... pouting? Where are you going?"

"To find the boyfriend that can actually not be an asshole for more than two minutes at a time", Jean quipped but he was grinning and it showed in his voice. He also allowed Eren to take his hand again as they headed upstairs and towards the bedroom. The found Marco on the bed, propped up against the headboard with one of Jean's books open in his hands. He blinked at them when they entered the room, an exasperated but endlessly fond expression on his face.

"You two are distracting", he said and clapped the book shut without hesitation. _The Green Witch_ , some light reading Jean had picked up a few weeks ago in hopes of finding some more modern spins on the more traditional approaches he usually worked with. It was a fun, easy read and he'd actually learned or thing or two he wanted to try soon.

Seeing the book in his mate's hands made his heart flip happily, Marco's interest in his craft still oddly flattering even after all the time they'd spent together. Jean wouldn't be surprised if most of the topics covered in the book weren't even all that new to the werewolf.

"What's with those mood swings?"

Of course he would have felt those as well. Marco was as connected to them as they were to another, even if it was harder to accidentally yank him into a feedback loop and make him give in to the pull of their bond. He was the one to stay level headed most of the time, to note when things were escalating to whichever direction simply because the resonance between them was getting too strong.

But Marco also knew that pointing this out every single time it happened was counterproductive to them learning to handle those escalations on their own.

"I ... got frustrated with the ritual I was working on and infected Eren", Jean explained as he climbed onto the bed and slid close enough to his mate so he could lay his head on Marco's shoulder. An arm immediately snuck around his waist to pull him just a bit closer while Eren settled on the edge of the bed not too far from them.

"But?", Marco prompted, voice low and expectant.

"But we noticed and kinda turned it around."

Marco hummed a warm, soft noise and pressed a kiss into Jean's mussed hair that made him want to _preen_. He'd probably never get rid of that instinct, as embarrassing as it was sometimes.

"You've gotten very good at that, I'm proud of you two." Oh no. Vocal praise was even worse. Jean felt his cheeks heat up.

"It's hard", he mumbled and just barely refrained from burying his face against Marco's chest who let out a low laugh and squeezed Jean tighter.

"It won't always be."

"Should be easier already, right?", Eren offered and scooted closer until he sat on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands laying loosely in his lap. "Didn't even take someone almost throwing a punch this time!" Jean furrowed his brows at Eren.

"You never punched me", he protested and watched Eren raise his hands placatingly, lips curled into an amused smirk.

"I was joking, baby. I'd never hurt either of you. Pretty sure I physically can't, actually..."

Jean snorted even though Eren's expression didn't give any indication that had been another joke.

"You say that like I put an extra clause in the binding spell or something..." If only it were that easy. Binding familiars would be way less risky and Levi wouldn't have to deal with bloody fingers each time he got distracted working with his raven. It happened far less often now, that the two of them had gotten used to each other but, according to Jean's mother, still often enough.

"No, it's mostly on our end, I suppose", Marco hummed, so close to his ear that Jean felt a warm shiver run down his spine. It wasn't just his sensitivity for flowing energies and power signatures that skyrocketed during these days...

"Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed, but...", Eren smirked, trailing off to bite his lip before he shook his head lightly and continued. "We're kinda protective when it comes to you."

"Of course we're protective of each other as well", Marco hurried to add. "But the bond with you is much more recent and considering you're, in certain ways, more frail than us..." The words should have stung but somehow Marco managed to not make them sound condescending, to not make them carry "we need to protect you because you're weak". Jean hummed thoughtfully.

"Can't say I noticed. Not much out here you'd need to protect me from, I guess." Besides from whatever he might accidentally summon during one of his spells or after craftwork. But for some reason Jean suspected he was way more proficient in warding off evil spirits than his mates could ever hope to be.

Eren shrugged.

"Nah, 'course not. It's your land, guess you're as safe as you can be. I just meant ... protecting you, for us, comes above anything else. So no need to ever be scared of us, alright? Not now, not even when we shift." Jean was hard pressed to roll his eyes at the careful and slightly halting explanation.

"I know that, idiot", he grunted but it was still good to hear, soothed some tiny, nervous part of his heart that always got a little louder the closer they were to the next full moon.

Marco smiled and pressed another kiss into his hair, then against his temple. Warm fingers were slowly stroking up and down Jean's side, occasionally slipping under the hem of his shirt and sliding against his skin before dancing away again. It was innocent enough on it's own, a gesture that was sweet and comforting hadn't it been for the slowly rising hum between them.

"Just making sure. It'll probably get less intense with time but ... you're ours now. We take care of what's ours." The low murmur and sweet words were enough to send excited goosebumps racing down Jean's arms. The idea that he was theirs, that they were his, it was still so fresh in his mind despite all the time they'd already spent together before finally completing the bond all the way.

He was bad at hiding how much they affected him at the best of times. It was basically impossible right now, that their connection was peaking. He squirmed, rubbing his cheek against Marco's shoulder as the hum of their bond became warmer and stronger, lapping at the tips of his fingers and vibrating in his veins.

"I like that", he admitted quietly, making both of them hum a deep noise that sounded very pleased and stroked along his skin like a physical carress.

The mattress shifted when Eren moved, dipping forward onto hands and knees until he could crawl towards them and right into Jean's lap. The closeness of both his mates sent a comforting warmth across Jean's skin and he reached out with one hand to touch Eren's shoulder and stroke down his arm.

Green eyes were fixed on his, a glint in them that made Jean's stomach flip and his toes curl in anticipation alone. He could feel Eren's desire and need like they were his own. They probably were. Hot and overwhelming. Irresistible.

Of all the things he hoped he would get used to this wasn't one of them.

He took a breath, lips parting like he wanted to say something even though his brain hadn't quite caught up with that plan. But then Eren's lips were on his, warm and soft and distracting enough to make every thought screech to a halt, nothing mattering but the gentle pressure, the slide of Eren against him.

"It's not all bad though, is it?", Marco breathed, so close to his ear another shiver ran down his spine. The hand that wasn't wrapped around Eren's bulging bicep found it's way to grab Marco's thigh in an effort to ground himself, to connect to both of them and hold onto his mates.

"I have to admit ... I really enjoy how sensitive you still are when it comes to ... this."

Jean shuddered, whined a soft noise in the back of his throat that Eren swallowed happily. Their kiss became, harder, deeper, until Eren flicked his tongue against he seam of Jean's lips and easily slipped between them.

Jean let him, the fire in his veins stoked by Eren's need and Marco's growing desire. They both wanted him, needed him. Loved him. And not just knowing these things but _feeling_ them through their connection ... it sent his head spinning each and every time. Made him fall pliant and sink deep into their arms. Eren immediately took advantage of his surrender, licking deep into his mouth and rubbing his clever tongue against Jean’s, kissing him deep and sensual.

Next to them Marco sighed, the very tips of his fingers dipping below the waistband of Jean’s pants and coming to rest there.

“Just like that. You’re so beautiful together...”, he murmured and Jean whined again, digging his fingers into Eren’s arm and Marco’s thigh, trying to hold on.

There was a small, embarrassed prickle along his neck, a trace of warmth sneaking onto his cheeks as Jean noticed that he was already hard, that just a kiss and a few hot words were enough to excite him this much. But that wasn’t quite true. It was their arousal as well. And if that was anything to go by his mates should be in a very similar state.

Shifting his hand along Marco’s thigh Jean moved to press his palm against his mate’s crotch, feeling the satisfying, hard length of an erection. If Marco wasn’t embarrassed by getting hard _watching_ them kiss there was no need for Jean to be. And still…

“Careful, baby”, came a low, heated rumble from Marco. “You know today might not be the best day to...”

Jean let out a noise of protest and parted from Eren, pressing one more quick kiss against his lips when his mate let out an unhappy whine. He turned to Marco, blinked, then rubbed the heel of his palm against the straining hardness. Marco let out a shuddery breath, his fingers gripping Jean’s hips. Hard.

“I want it”, Jean said, low but decisive. His head whipped around when Eren hummed and he wasn’t pleased to find hesitation in those green eyes that had been burning moments before.

“Are you sure?”, Eren mumbled. “Last time was...”

“Last time was _awesome_!”, Jean protested. He could feel their uncertainty,  their hesitation but didn’t accept it as his own, now that he was so aware of what to watch out for. “Besides you can’t turn me on like that and then chicken out...”

Marco laughed but it sounded too contrite for Jean’s liking.

“You know how easy it is right now, we didn’t really mean to...”

“Bullshit you didn’t mean to, you were horny all day!” He looked between them, eyebrows raised. “If you two want some alone time together just...”

“It’s not like that!”, Eren cried out, positively scandalized at the mere suggestion they should exclude him. Strong arms wrapped around Jean’s waist as Eren nuzzled against him. Jean let go of his arm to nudge two fingers under his mate’s chin instead, pushing Eren back far enough so they could look at each other.

“Prove it”, Jean shrugged and he knew he sounded snotty and a little annoyed but that would probably just help his point. He turned his head and looked at Marco who’d been watching them with his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Destroy. Me.”

A moment passed. Then another one. For way too many seconds Jean's mates just stared at him, Marco gnawing on his lower lip, Eren blinking his wide eyes. But then everything happened all at once.

Eren surged forward, their moths clashing as Jean's lips were claimed once more in a kiss that was so much rougher than just minutes ago. Marco’s lips found Jean’s neck, gliding across skin and sucking hard on the pulse point, then his fingers hooked in Jean’s collar to pull the shirt aside far enough so Marco could sink his teeth into the scarred shoulder he found.

Jean gasped into Eren’s mouth, teeth digging into his lips and impatient hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. Marco seemed to notice the motion somehow and licked across the marks he’d left before pulling back so Eren could yank the shirt over Jean’s head and fling it off the bed.

“Oh, you’ll regret this...”, Marco hummed but it sounded more empathetic than threatening, his eyes deep and dark when Jean looked over at him.

“Oh yeah?”, he hummed and tipped his head back to allow Eren’s teeth to graze his throat, calloused hands splaying against his chest and rough thumbs gliding across his nipples. “Got a feeling I won’t...”

Eren chuckled and bit down on Jean's collarbone, the prickling pain shooting down his spine and making his hips jump and roll up against Eren who was still seated comfortably in his lap.

"You will...", his mate growled but the cheeky warning only excited Jean more. There was still a trace of uncertainty clinking across the bond, most likely coming from Marco who still seemed just a little more reserved than Eren. But it was quickly chased away, drowned by burning desire and a pressing need Jean was very familiar with already.

His own impatience growing Jean grabbed the hem of Eren's shirt, the dark material soft between his fingers, and tugged on it. His mate grunted but parted from Jean’s collarbone long enough so the shirt could be pulled over his head and disposed of as well.

After that Jean leaned back against the headboard, fingers of one hand burying in the curls at the back of Eren’s neck to pull him into a deep, hungry kiss. Eren’s lips were warm and his teeth sharp as he kept nipping at Jean’s mouth, then trailed hot kissed across his cheeks and along his jaw before dipping down to suck at the scars littering his exposed shoulders.

Jean let out a soft noise at the familiar feeling of teeth working his skin and a tongue flicking over the raised welts. His head rolled to the side to give Eren even more access and he caught Marco’s gaze, glazed over and burning, directing a lazy smile at his mate.

“What do you want to do?”, Jean breathed and carded his fingers through Eren’s hair absent-mindedly, the words part curiosity, part challenge. To his surprise it was Eren who answered first, growling against Jean’s skin.

“Gonna pin you down and fuck you ‘til you cry, baby”, he rasped, punctuating his words with a bite that almost went deep enough to pierce skin and tore a muffled gasp from Jean. “So fucking pretty when you beg...”

Marco let out a low hum that sounded like agreement. A hot pulse carried across the bond and made Jean’s vision go white for one or two heartbeats.

“Such a brave little witch”, Marco purred and the sound alone was enough to make Jean shiver, let alone the praise, the honest admiration. “Still can’t get enough, can you? You must really love getting used by us...”

Jean whimpered and squirmed, momentarily distracted by Eren’s hands that started to work on his belt with the efficiency of having completed the task hundreds of times before.

Marco’s fingers grabbed Jean’s chin and turned his head roughly. When their eyes met Jean understood where that blinding pulse had come from.

“You just love us taking you apart, don’t you?”

Jean swallowed, helplessly trying to hold the gaze of those dark, hungry eyes that felt like they’d swallow him whole if he stared at them for too long. He loved it when Marco got like this. Eren was always impulsive and greedy and rough when they got together, some days more, some days less, but his pure intensity always shone through. Marco was much more patient and often preferred things slow and loving.

So when his mood flipped and that dark glint appeared in his eyes Jean knew it was time to pray and thank whatever deity had blessed him. Because when Marco got like this it was a sure sign Jean was about to be absolutely ravaged by his mates.

Jean swallowed and gave an honest, awed nod.

“Yes”, he breathed and the next moment Marco was kissing him just like Eren had earlier, deep and passionate and all-consuming, leaving him no choice but to surrender and sink into the feeling.

By the time they parted, Jean breathless with his heart in his throat, Marco smirking and chasing Jean’s taste on his lips, Eren had long since opened Jean’s pants and slid off his lap.

“Up”, he commanded with a smirk and Jean complied on pure instinct, raising his hips so his mate could undress him completely. Soon he found himself naked on his bed, cock hard and dripping, goosebumps racing down his arms and legs. Two werewolves staring at him with open greed, unashamed lust in their expressions.

Jean grinned at them, eyes wandering from Eren to Marco and back as he curled a hand around his own hardness and stroked himself slowly, swiping his thumb across the leaking tip. He could feel the tension rising, arousal thick in the air and vibrating through the bond between them. But it was only when he cocked an eyebrow and let go of himself, sucked his wet thumb between his lips with a lewd hum, that they finally broke for good.

Jean could barely blink, barely breathe, before he was halfway across the bed. Marco's wide, strong hands were curled around his shoulders, pulling him down into the sheets and over to the edge of the bed while Eren grabbed his thighs. They tugged and pulled and shoved until he was spread out between them, pliant like a doll and feeling just as appealing.

Eren didn't waste any time, settling between Jean's legs and pushing them up and back, opening Jean quick and easy for whatever twisted little plans his mind had formed in the last ten seconds.

Marco was slower, movements more measured but no less certain as he climbed off the bed and pulled Jean a little further still until his head fell back over the edge of the mattress. Marco then let go of his arms and crouched down, fingers carding through Jean's blond hair almost lovingly. If it weren't for the greedy flames flickering in his dark, dark eyes as he gazed down at Jean.

"You're so beautiful like this", he hummed, need vibrating through the air between them. "So gorgeous when you let us do whatever we want with you..."

An excited shiver ran down Jean's spine when he slowly understood where this was going, mind catching up with the position they'd manhandled him into. His mouth watered.

"Gonna fuck his face?", Eren grinned from where he hovered between Jean's legs, nipping at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. "Make him drool all over your dick?"

Jean whined at the words, the images they conjured, hands reaching out for Marco, curling in the collar of his shirt and around the back of his neck. His tug was weak but Marco still went with it, an incredibly attractive smirk on his lips as he leaned down and let his face hover inches above Jean's. One wide palm was still supporting the weight of his head, cradling it carefully.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Love getting that smart little mouth stuffed, hm?", Marco murmured, voice so rough and deep Jean could feel it curl and twist all the way down to his cock. He whined another hot, needy sound that tapered off into a moan when Eren chose that moment to suck a blooming bruise into the skin of his inner thigh.

When Eren pulled back with a wet sound and spoke his voice was simmering with glee.

"Answer him, baby. Tell him how much you love sucking his dick..."

Jean needed a moment to swallow the drool already pooling in his mouth before he pulled Marco down a bit more. His mate complied easily, going with the pull until they were kissing, slow and deep with Marco's tongue curling deliciously around his and a warm, broad hand slowly stroking down his chest to his twitching abdomen.

A shiny string of saliva stretched between them and then broke as they parted further, Marco pulling back far enough to level an expectant look at Jean who couldn't help but squirm under the intense attention both of them gifted him with. He could feel it right under his skin, a swelling of energy the more they focused on him. Like a burning glass channelling their powers until he was overflowing, full to bursting with every spark of their combined arousal and peaking forces.

Jean had learned long ago to control these kinds of energy shifts caused by them coming together like this. He’d taken a few embarrassing lessons about energy control and redirection with Hanji and practised on his own until he'd gotten the hang of it.

As interesting as those visions had been the first night they'd slept together, Jean would rather keep his magic controlled enough to not let it out in random, overwhelmed bursts resulting in the accidental opening of gateways to other dimensions. That was something to do in a more defined setting, not when he was trying to have mind-blowing sex with his two incredible mates.

So he focused his attention on the flow and pulse of energy beneath his skin, how it rushed from his beating heart into the very tips of his fingers and toes, filling him with a pure, bright surge of power. Having done this countless times before he took control of the energy that had been fed into him, summoning it up into his chest with a deep breath and releasing it like the air in his lungs with a long sigh.

The numerous candles scattered across the room, perched on dressers and bedside tables and even stacks of books, flickered to life. Flames licked high for a moment before they simmered down to give off a peaceful, steady light that illuminated the room and his mates beautifully.

Marco's hand carded through his hair, tucking a stray strand behind his ear.

"Someone's excited", he teased with a warm smile, not surprised in the least by the sudden release of surplus energy. "Don't tell me it was the thought of me using your pretty little mouth..."

Marco knew very well that it hadn't just been Jean's own arousal he'd needed to redirect but theirs as well. But neither of his mates seemed to ever get tired of seeing how much they affected him. Or of teasing him about it. So Jean just smiled with another sigh, already feeling the swell of energy return but knowing he could let it built for a while now without having to release it again.

"Maybe?", he smirked back and licked his lips suggestively. Marco's eyes darkened at the sight.

"Tell me what you want", Marco demanded and it was in a tone Jean had never been able to resist. So he licked his lips again, very slowly and deliberately this time. Marco's eyes followed the motion closely.

"I want you to use my pretty little mouth." It was an echo and about as effective as expected when Marco immediately reached for the button of his pants and flicked it open. But seconds before he could pull out his hard cock Eren butted in again, pausing his quest of sucking as many dark purple bruises into Jean's thighs as possible.

"That's not how we ask for things we want, baby..."

He sounded cheeky, unfairly amused by Jean's need. But Jean had never been one to refuse to beg as long as it got him what he wanted. So he batted his eyelashes up at Marco whose hand was still resting against his fly, ready to free himself, and pursed his lips in a pout he knew was irresistible.

"Would you _please_ use my pretty little mouth, Marco?"

He saw the tremble run through his mate's body, the shaky nod, heard the rough "Yes ... yes baby, of course..." and then Marco finally opened his pants and pulled out his beautiful, straining erection. The flushed tip was already glistening with precome and Jean felt his mouth water once more.

"Of course. Anything our cute witch wants. Right Eren?"

Eren rumbled a deep, greedy noise and pulled off Jean's thigh once more, running his fingers along the numerous marks he'd already left.

"That's right", he grinned and then dove down at the same second that Marco nudged the slick tip of his cock against Jean's lips.

Eren's tongue was wet and hot against his tight hole, curling and licking against it. But Jean's surprised squeal at the sudden, unexpected contact was muffled when Marco took the opportunity to thrust into his mouth, shoving about half of his impressive length between Jean's lips, giving him no choice but to comply.

Jean thrashed for a single, panicked second, arms flying out and legs kicking before he settled back down. The hand that was still cradling the back of his head stroked soothingly across his scalp, then tilted him backwards a little more.

"That's it, baby. Just let go and let us enjoy you", Marco hummed and the sound of his voice dipping deeper and deeper made Jean moan quietly, tongue moving to rub along the underside of the wonderful cock in his mouth.

He couldn't really pamper Marco the way he usually did when he got on his knees for his mate to suck his brains out through his dick. Couldn't tease the foreskin by wiggling his tongue underneath it and slowly, slowly pushing it back. Couldn't press against that one spot right underneath the head that made Marco shudder and whine, couldn't take his time coating the whole length with his spit before swallowing it fast and deep.

He didn't have or want any control in this. So it was fine if, pinned between them like this, with Eren lapping at his hole like it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted and Marco shoving a thick cock down his throat, Jean couldn't do anything but take what they were giving him.

So he relaxed his jaw, tipped his head back and spread his legs a little further, offering himself for them to use and take out on whatever they needed to let go of.

As soon as he relaxed even further into them, into their control, another powerful surge pulsed across the bond. Both his mates' arousal spiked at his obvious submission and they didn't waste any time making good use of his generous offer.

Eren hummed deeply, vibratons travelling up jean's perineum to the base of his cock, and swiped his tongue across Jean's opening in slow, broad licks before pressing the very tip against the hole and teasing it open just a bit. Then he pulled back again, licked across and around some more and sucked on the rim before he repeated the motion. he happily occupied himself, teasing Jean open slowly, lovingly and playfully.

Marco, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as patient. He knew what Jean could take, what he loved to take, and didn't hesitate to give it to him in the slightest. He pulled out slowly at first and thrust in just a little deeper than before. then deeper again and again until he nudged the back of Jean's throat and, after tipping Jean's head back a little further to get a nice, straight channel to shove himself into, he thrust right into Jean's throat.

Jean gagged at the first few thrusts but the noises only seemed to spur on Marco even more who kept going just like before, rhythm steady and sure without giving Jean any additional time to get used to the feeling or catch his breath. It sent fire to Jean's veins in the most delicious of ways and soon he managed to relax his throat just like Marco needed.

His mind blanked, body sinking even deeper into the mattress as he let Eren spread him open and play with his hole, let Marco use his mouth and throat like he'd been made for their entertainment.

Marco let out a rough growl as he thrust deep and stilled his hips for a moment, grinding them minutely. Jean felt the muscles of his throat clench around the intrusion, tears springing to his eyes and mind swimming as his air was cut off. But after a few seconds Marco pulled out completely, his cock glistening with Jean's spit.

"Don't swallow", he mumbled and wrapped a hand around his base to rub his wet tip against Jean's cheek in a slow, dirty motion. It had something possessive and demeaning that would have made Jean snarl and spit venom at anyone else. But this was Marco, his mate, whom he'd trust with his body, his life and anything else. So instead of making his blood boil with rage the gesture only made Jean's cock jump and hot arousal curl deep in his abdomen.

So Jean consciously stopped himself from gulping down the saliva running together in his mouth and instead let his head sink back against Marco's steady hand and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out as a clear invitation.

"Ah, look at you", Marco moaned, deep and attractive. "Can't wait to have you drooling all over my dick. I love seeing you wrecked, Jean…"

A low, satisfied hum resounded from where Eren was still mouthing at Jean's entrance. Pulling back to take a break from opening him up on his tongue Eren pressed another kiss to Jean's thigh before humming again.

"I think my favourite is when he' so far gone he can barely say our names..."

Marco chuckled at that and nudged the head of his cock against Jean's tongue, giving him a chance to lick around the tip and lap up the mixture of spit and precome that had gathered. Jean played along, enjoying the salty-sweet taste and the smooth texture of Marco's hot skin.

"He is gorgeous like that, isn't he?", Marco agreed just as Jean closed his lips around the tip and suckled lovingly. "But he won't get to say anything for a while..."

With that he rolled his hips forward once again, sliding deep into Jean's mouth and down his throat, muscles giving way as Jean forced himself to open up and relax just like he had before. At the same time Eren moved a hand to curl it around Jean's straining dick and a second later a hot mouth sank down around his own length as well, forcing a muffled moan from Jean.

Eren was still the most talented guy who'd ever sucked his dick, giving just the right friction and pressure at the right time, occasionally pulling away to let his tongue do some amazing work, flicking and licking and lapping, before he took everything to the base again.

Jean would have praised him to the high heavens if he could, babbled as much nonsense as Eren enjoyed to hear for him to know what a wonderful job he was doing. But Marco had been right: Jean didn't get to say anything. He could only reach down and grab a fistful of Eren's hair while Marco used his mouth with deep, steady thrusts.

The rhythm was incredible and absolutely maddening, slow enough to allow Jean to breathe whenever Marco pulled back, nothing but his drooling tip remaining in Jean's mouth. But it was still too fast and powerful to really do much on his own but lave his tongue along the length whenever it slid inside.

He couldn't really suck or flick his tongue in a way he knew Marco enjoyed. The only thing he could really do was relax his jaw and curl his lips over his teeth to protect Marco from any unwanted scrapes. The only thing he could do to pleasure Marco like this was to become a toy for him to use and for whatever reason the idea made an excited heat pool in Jean's abdomen, the flow of energy below his skin quickening as Marco thrust deep, deep into him and stilled his hips once more.

Just then Eren squeezed his thigh hard and pulled off his length with a filthy wet noise and an indulgent hum.

"Hold yourself open for me", he ordered but Jean's head was swimming and it wasn't a lack of oxygen. Marco still pulled back, slow and steady, just far enough for Jean to suck in a deep breath through his nose and let it out again, repeating the process another two or three times.

"He told you to spread yourself, Jean", Marco rumbled and ran the fingers of his free hand along Jean's cheek and through the wet spot he'd left earlier. "Be a good boy and do as you're told."

Jean's hands felt clumsy as he reached for his own thighs and grabbed them, pulled them up and back, knees against his chest. It was the same position he' been in before, the same one Eren had pushed him into, but for some reason opening himself up like this, using his own hands to spread himself because he'd been told to do it ... that alone was enough to make it feel so very different from minutes before.

"That's a good little witch. So obedient", Marco praised and patted Jean's cheek before rolling his hips forward again to sink deep once more. The words tingled down his arms and into his fingertips, making his cock twitch in Eren's hold.

"Just perfect for us", Eren agreed with a grin to his voice before dipping down again, tongue laving at Jean's balls and then diving lower across his perineum until it started prodding at his hole again. His hole that was already soft enough to give way for the tip of Eren's tongue.

The finger that pressed against his opening alongside Eren's tongue surprised him and Jean moaned, then choked when his throat clamped down on Marco's hard length. Marco's fingers scratched across his scalp in a slow, soothing motion.

"Shhh baby", he murmured, "just relax and keep breathing, alright?"

Easier said than done.

Usually Jean had no problems relaxing for them to lick and finger him open. His body knew their touch and easily gave way to how they coaxed and pampered and prepared him.

Even swallowing both their dicks to the hilt was, while not quite as easy as letting them stretch his ass, something he could do with little problems. It required some more concentration, a longer while getting used to, but in the end he could always take them down his throat and let them fuck his face however they wanted.

Though this ... being coaxed and prodded and used on both ends with his mates being as impulsive and needy as they were this time of the month ... it was a whole new challenge. Certainly one that Jean intended on rising up to and nothing he wouldn't be able to handle in the long run.

But right now the combination of those intense feelings was still new and overwhelming. The only reason there wasn't a single trace of panic fluttering in his chest was the fact that he trusted his mates with his life and knew they'd take care of him not matter what happened tonight.

"That's right, Jean. Deep breaths." The calm praise reached him as if through a layer of cotton, low and slightly distorted, but it was true. His breathing had calmed down and deepened, found back into the rhythm of Marco's cock still steadily sinking down his throat.

He hadn't even noticed the relaxation taking over his body, the grounding, centering pulse thrumming in his chest. It's signature way too familiar to not have been fed into him by Marco, consciously or unconsciously.

Just when he'd centered himself and relaxed further, the tip of Eren's finger breached his opening alongside the tongue, sending an electric pulse of arousal up his spine. No surprises there.

Instead of choking Jean let out a shuddering hum this time when Marco pulled out far enough, fingernails digging into the sensitive, bruised skin of his thighs.

The feeling of Eren wiggling a finger into him, slide only eased by spit and helped along with his tongue laving against the muscles, coaxing them to relax, was one Jean was very familiar with.

Where Marco always made sure to prepare either of them with lots of lube and slow pumps of his fingers, sometimes joined by his tongue, Eren liked torturing Jean a little too much.

He knew just how much Jean could take, how far he could go with nothing but his own saliva before the burn tipped from arousing to actually painful. He loved playing with Jean's perception of his own limits, proving time and time again that yes, Jean could take one more finger, come one more time or even resist losing it through all the pleasure, if only Eren was there to hold his hand and grin at him and coax him that little farther.

Rumbling a thoughtful noise Eren pulled back just enough to talk, breath strangely cool against Jean's soaked hole.

"He's tight today", he remarked and Jean felt the muscles in his abdomen twitch. He'd always gotten way too aroused when his mates talked about him like this during sex. Like he couldn't even hear them, like he was nothing but their fun little plaything they could muse about as much as they liked.

It didn't always excite him as much as it did today, sometimes even made him get cocky, made him want to show them he was listening to them after all and could thwart all their evil little plans they'd formed right in front of him. But today, in the process of being stuffed by his overeager mates? Today it just made him shiver in anticipation.

"Probably because I'm distracting him", Marco hummed and thrust deep. By now Jean was drooling helplessly, spit dripping from between his used lips and running across his cheeks. Marco slid a finger through the wet mess, making a noise of approval and picking up his rhythm slightly.

"You want some lube?" The question wasn't directed at Jean so he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Eren’s tongue lapped at his hole, warm and wet and so dexterous it bordered on magical, and he hummed a thoughtful noise.

"Yeah", he finally agreed. "Gonna need it sooner or later if I wanna fuck him…"

Marco let out a low, unfairly sensual chuckle that made Jean's heart flip and his muscles twitch. How on earth could his mate still act this unbothered and keep up an actual conversation while balls deep down Jean's throat? A little trace of breathlessness was everything pointing towards the possibility this didn't leave him completely unaffected.

It was infuriating and embarrassing, like Jean was doing something wrong by not blowing the man's mind. But there still wasn't really anything Jean could do, not pinned against the mattress with his mouth stuffed and Eren's finger rubbing against his insides.

Marco leaned to the side and there was the muted scrape of wood against wood as he opened the drawer of the bedside table.

"That one", Eren said and what Jean presumed to be the almost empty bottle of strawberry flavoured lube exchanged hands. Personally Jean couldn't stand the artificial taste of fruit that stuff always carried but Eren was nasty like that. No matter how often Jean offered to just make a more natural lube himself that tasted way better, his mate still preferred the unbearably sweet flavours of chemical melon and blueberry. The fool.

"Condom, too?"

That yanked Jean back to reality. It had been a while since they'd all gotten tested and started ditching the condoms more and more often. But lately they'd been lazy or in a hurry a lot of the time and condoms helped speed up the clean-up significantly.

So when a deep, rough noise rumbled up from Eren's chest Jean already knew the answer before his mate had a chance to actually say it.

"No", Eren purred, just as predicted. "I wanna mess him up..."

Jean didn't know what turned him on more. That he'd feel Eren come inside him or that he wasn't even consulted and they decided this over his head just like everything else that would happen tonight. Feeling a hot bolt of arousal flare up in his chest Jean squirmed when it was echoed by both his mates.

Marco pumped his hips forward with a deep hum while Eren let out a rough laugh, finger thrusting deep before the familiar and awfully telling noise of a plastic cap being flicked open sounded through the air between them.

"You like that, huh?", Eren teased and just a moment later a cool, wet glob of lube was drizzled against Jean's hole, making him jump and shiver as Eren started working it into him.

"Always likes to be turned into a sloppy mess, doesn't he?"

Jean wouldn't even have denied it had he been able to speak at that moment. They both knew him so very well.

"Think I'm gonna come all over his pretty face when I'm done here", Marco continued to muse and was met with an enthusiastic noise Eren breathed while quickly adding a second finger. It was an easier slide now but still a little tight.

"Oh yes, let's mark him up good..." There was something feral, something needy and possessive in Eren's voice that made Jean's eyes roll into the back of his head, grip on his thighs slipping before he caught himself and adjusted his hands.

Now and again his mates got into this kind of mood and set out to mark him up like the twin scars on his shoulders weren't everything they'd ever need to declare him as their own ... it was ridiculous and incredibly hot at the same time. Jean didn't mind indulging them. At all.

A hand that could only be Marco's reached down and pinched Jean's thigh where it was especially sensitive, tearing a high whine from Jean's throat.

"You already did a good job I think", Marco hummed but picked up his pace a little more, barely leaving Jean enough time to breathe by now. "But ... he can never be claimed enough, can he?"

"Never."

Just then Eren curled his fingers, rubbing back and forth a few times before he, almost teasingly, grazed Jean's prostate. The touch was light but still sent Jean's mind reeling and lit his whole body up, twisting and twitching between his mates.

"Everyone needs to see who this little witch belongs to", Eren grinned and pressed harder against the spot that made Jean's whole body sing, muscles twitching and pores opening to soak up everything they were pouring over him. Desire and need and love, so much love and then there was that raw, feral lust scorching his veins from the inside out.

"Everyone ... everyone needs t-to know he's ours", Marco agreed and there it finally was, that stutter, that breathlessness. The movement of his hips became a little more jerky, a little less controlled and Jean absolutely revelled in it. His mate was getting close because of him, because of how he felt and how he'd look with come streaking his face. It made a warm pride swell in Jean's chest.

Pinching his thigh and sending a shock of pain and arousal through Jean's body one last time Marco let go and instead wrapped his hand around Jean's throat. It was broad and warm, strong and constricting. The feeling of being stuffed full on the inside and squeezed tight on the outside made Jean's mind blank and his hips twitch.

But Marco held his head steady as his thrusts gained strength and became more and more erratic until he was fucking Jean's face with abandon, shoving himself deep and pulling back quickly. The noises were absolutely filthy, wet and loud in the otherwise relative silence of the room.

More drool escaped from between Jean's lips, dripping across his face in a mixture of spit and precome. Being unable to wipe it away, to rid himself of the mess Marco already painted all across his face was dirty and humiliating but also so very, very hot it made Jean's back arch off the bed and his throat close around the intrusion of Marco's cock with a filthy gagging sound.

"Gonna come?", Eren purred, low and dark and smooth like the finest whiskey. "Gonna paint his pouty face white?"

Just as Marco grunted an affirmation Eren's hand, still wrapped around Jean's weeping length, started to move. Up and down, squeezing tight as he kept fingering Jean open and teasing his sweet spot. The glide was perfect and more than welcome, just what Jean needed to take the edge off and keep this from starting to hurt.

But at the same time it was an unbearable curse because Jean knew better than anyone else that Eren would never just let him come like this, That it was just another way to tease him further and make him even more desperate for their touch. Eren was the unquestioned master of pushing Jean higher and higher, deeper and deeper until he lost his mind completely, giving in to endure whatever they wanted to put him through.

Not that Marco didn't also excel at blowing Jean's mind whenever they fooled around. He just wasn't as ruthless and relentless as Eren could be at times, sweeter and more caring of the way he handled Jean's body than Eren was.

So of course it was just when Jean started to really get into it, to enjoy the slick slide of Eren's hand up and down his aching length, weeping from the continued stimulation of his prostate, that Eren stilled his movements. Jean wanted to whine in protest but it came out as a wet gurgle, throat squelching around Marco's dick and body convulsing with need.

The rumble Marco let out at the feeling was so deep and vibrating Jean could feel it in his own chest, his head swimming.

"I'm gonna come", Marco grunted and there was nothing elegant or controlled about the way he rammed himself down Jean's throat now, desperate to chase his high. "Gonna c-come ... come all over you. All over ... baby ... you ready?"

Jean couldn't have answered even if Marco wasn't fucking his face with abandon, thrusts deep and hard and so fast he could barely coordinate himself enough to wheeze for air the few times Marco let him. But if he could have said anything, if Marco had pulled out long enough and his brain functioned enough to make his clumsy tongue string the syllables together, it would have been _Yes_ and _More_ and _Marco please_.

As it turned out Marco didn't need an answer or even additional encouragement. He buried himself inside Jean once or twice more, carelessly using his throat to jerk himself off, and then he was coming already.

Jean could feel it before it even happened, the steady swell of energy bursting free all at once, crashing over him like a tidal wave drowning every other sensation for a precious moment. It was only months of practice that allowed Jean to still take control of the massive amount of power suddenly breaking into his own cycle. Grasping and redirecting was more natural than breathing at this point and so he gathered the familiar energy, pulling it together to weave it into his own erratic heartbeat slamming against his ribs.

The rush of power made his head swim for an endless second and then he arched his back, chest curving up towards the ceiling, and let go.

The noise that followed was unmistakable and familiar. The sudden release of energy ripped books from their shelves, pages fluttering in the still air, idols and wards, crystals and vials and metal cups clattering to the ground while candle flames flared bright and licked high.

A thick rope of semen splashed down Jean's throat and over his tongue as Marco pulled out with a feral grunt. His hand let go of Jean's neck and wrapped around his own filthy wet dick instead, jerking himself off as Jean sucked in a desperate, raspy breath. Warm waves of come hit his skin, painted his cheek and forehead and mouth, still open and gasping.

"Fuck", Marco forced out, his voice tight and low and he was still coming, still covering Jean's face in his spunk and Jean _revelled_ in it, stuck out his tongue to catch some more, his own cock hard and throbbing in Eren's hand. There was a satisfied tug somewhere deep in his pelvis, the strength of Marco's orgasm, his panting and quiet curses and the salty taste spreading across Jean's tongue proof of what a great job Jean had done for him. How good he'd been, letting Marco use him so obediently.

"Fuck, Jean, baby..."

"He's so eager, damn...", Eren murmured, his breath hot against the tip of Jean's dick. Then he closed his lips around it and Jean moaned, hot and needy, hips tilting forward in a clear plea for more. But as quickly as Eren had put his mouth on him it was gone again and Marco's orgasm came to an end with a last, delightful little splash of come right across Jean's waiting tongue.

Closing his mouth felt weird, jaw stiff  and tongue feeling too big, but Jean managed and finally, finally swallowed Marco's salty load.

His mate whined a hot noise, eyes focused on his lips and fingers taking up their soothing little scratching motion against the back of Jean's head. After a moment Marco collapsed next to the bed, cradling Jean's head in both hands and leaning down to press a loving kiss against his lips, his cheek, spit and come and other fluids entirely unimportant as he nuzzled Jean affectionately.

"You're so beautiful like this...", he sighed but it didn't sound quite as sated as it should minutes after an intense orgasm like that. Not that Jean was surprised. The full moon was a curious time and it did the strangest, most wonderful things to both his mates. "How do you feel, baby? Are you okay?" The concern was real though and sent a feeling of warmth from Jean's chest all the way into the tips of his toes. He was so, so loved. Even now. Even like this. Maybe especially like this.

Jean wanted to answer but all that came out was a croak, vocal cords not cooperating and throat closing up after the rough treatment they had gotten. Marco hummed another concerned noise, eyebrows drawing together even though Jean could still see the burn in his pupils, the reddish gleam in his usually soothing, dark eyes. They were far from done here.

"Maybe we should give him a short break..."

"Easy for you to say", Eren replied with an impatient grumble but still complied as he pulled his fingers from Jean's hole and gave the tip of his cock a wet kiss before crawling up Jean's body to get a good, long look at his face.

"You really are gorgeous like this, pretty boy", he smirked, curling a hand around the back of Jean's head to pull him into a deep, filthy wet kiss that made Jean's toes tingle. "So cute when you let us wreck you. And so dirty how much you're enjoying it..."

"E-Eren..." So close he could feel how incredibly aroused his mate still was, not just because of the wet tip of his dick sliding against Jean's stomach but also because of the sheer heat rolling off him, the barely contained urge to just destroy Jean here and now. The feverish pitch his energy had taken where it was connected to Jean's own. All of that would be unleashed and taken out on him very soon and Jean couldn't wait for Eren to tear him to pieces.

"Let's clean you up a bit before we continue", Marco suggested, already roaming through the bedside table in search of tissues. Eren just pursed his lips, eyes gliding across Jean's face.

"Do we have to?", Eren pouted and shamelessly licked at a wet glob of come on Jean's chin, humming loudly as he swallowed. "I really like him like this..."

"I know, I know. Me too. Just ... just the worst of it. Won't be the last time we mess him up, don't you think?"

Slightly calmed by the thought of all the good times that were still to come Eren shrugged and accepted the tissue Marco handed him.

Between the two of them they cleaned him quickly, getting rid of most of the drying come and leftover spit smeared across his skin. And even though it felt a little strange to have them wipe at his face like that, Jean was more than used to them taking care of him by now and he allowed it patiently.

"There you go", Marco smiled when they were done and threw the balled up tissues somewhere in the general direction of the bin. They'd take care of it later, probably tomorrow after waking from their fucked out coma. There were many things to be said about his two eager mates, but nobody could claim they didn't clean up after themselves.

"That feels a bit better, hm?"

A gentle, lingering kiss to his forehead and then they both rearranged him until he was back on the bed completely, head resting on the pillows with Marco stretched out to his right while Eren sat in his lap with a wide grin on his face and his dick hard and proud between his legs.

"Don't worry, we're far from done here", he smirked and reached down to wrap a hand around his own cock, stroking it slow and tight until a new bead of precome appeared at the tip. Jean's tongue flicked out to wet his swollen lower lip. He was far from done either.

"So many things we still need to do to you", came a sigh, almost dreamy, from Marco. He was resting on his side, head propped up on one hand while the other dragged across Jean's chest, up and down, until he paused to pinch a nipple. Gently at first, then a little harder.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" His voice was still raspy, breaking around the syllables, but the rough sound make Marco's eyes light up. It was just another way they'd marked him and as that it was incredibly arousing to his mate.

"Well, for starters...", Eren mused, then wiggled his hips and leaned forward until he could push his cock against Jean's and take them both in hand. The squeeze and slick slide of his hand, the feeling of Eren's hardness against his own, it made Jean moan, his hips rocking up into the touch. He didn't care that Eren was most likely just teasing him with this, that he'd let go when it got really good.

"I still need to fuck your sweet ass. Would be a shame to let all that preparation go to waste, no?"

A harder squeeze, Eren's hips thrusting down against him, his cock dragging languidly against Jean's. Marco's fingers switching to play with the other nipple...

He was empty and needy and never above begging, not with them, so Jean licked his lips and began.

"Eren please", he rasped, voice dipping deep. "I ... please fuck me, come on. I want it, I need ... make me come..."

Eren sighed, lower lip caught between his teeth as he rocked his hips forward and down again, the friction beautiful but not enough.

"I love it when you beg. When you're all needy for us..."

Beside them Marco made a low noise that sounded like he agreed, then leaned down to wrap his lips around a hard nipple, flicking his tongue against it and rolling it between his teeth. When he pulled back he soothed his tongue across the pink nub and kissed it lovingly.

"You've been teasing him for a while now, love", he hummed, breath warm against Jean's chest where he pressed kisses between words. "Don't be mean."

"Aw, but he _loves_ me being mean! Don't you, baby?" The words hadn't even left his lips completely when Eren squeezed their dicks between his fingers, rolling his hips smoothly, enticingly, with a grin that spoke volumes about how he hadn't even started. But Jean had known that already. Because he knew his mate and what he really was capable of.

"Love me spanking your ass and telling you not to come, isn't that right?"

Jean shivered, the naughty words combined with the delicious friction making heat pool in his belly.

"Please", he whispered, hands grabbing for Eren's thighs and lashes fluttering. "Please, Eren. It feels so good..." He wasn't even sure what exactly he was referring to. The tight grip of Eren's fingers creating a perfect channel for them, the slow, slick rubbing motion of Eren's dick against his, the playful flick and pinch of Marco's fingers against his nipples. The way Eren let go of them as soon as he even drifted somewhere close to an edge.

"Don't come, Jean", Eren purred as he carelessly wiped his hand on the sheets and slipped off Jean's lap. "I want you hard and ready for us all night."

The words made him whimper, desperation curling in his abdomen and he threw an arm over his eyes. If Eren wanted to keep him from losing it, if he wanted him to suffer, then Jean would obey. That's what he always did. Because no matter how hard it was to listen to them and follow their teasing orders and sharp commands at times, his mates still always made it worth it in the end. Always left him satisfied and barely clinging to consciousness.

Next to him Marco let out a low whistle and rubbed his hand across Jean's chest in a loving, soothing motion.

"Sounds like you're in for a long night, baby..."

"Yeah", Jean breathed back, a tiny, feral part of him snarling at the very idea. But the much larger, much more vocal part was whining and pleading for more as Eren grabbed his hips and rolled him on his side.

"Just relax now..." Eren's hands were broad and strong as they grabbed the back of Jean's knee to push it up and back, fingers of his other hand warm and thick as they prodded at Jean's hole. "I'll fuck you good, baby. You just have to let me..."

Jean shivered when one of Eren's dry fingers breached his prepared opening with ease, pushing deep all the way up to the knuckle.

"Please ... come on, Eren. Fuck me, I..."

"Shhh, it's okay", Marco soothed, scooting closer to run his knuckles along Jean's cheekbone and down his jaw. "Just do as you're told and relax. We'll take good care of you. Won't we, darling?"

Eren took a moment to reply, too busy scavenging through the sheets for the bottle of lube. Finally he retrieved it with a victorious sound and flicked the cap open to squeeze a good amount on his fingers. This time he had the mercy to warm it up a little before pushing two slick fingers into Jean.

"Really good care", he finally agreed. "Make you ours all over again. Make you scream and cry and forget anything but our names."

"Make you come so hard you'll see the future and talk to your gods..." The grin on Marco's face exposed the words as a joke and Jean couldn't help but give a low, breathless chuckle. He reached out to wrap an arm around Marco and pull himself closer to his mate.

"Please don't", he smirked, fingers curling in the material of Marco's shirt. Why was his mate even still wearing that? He tugged at it, a frown sneaking onto his expression. "Off..."

Marco laughed, a low, smooth sound that wrapped around Jean and soothed his heartbeat. He sat up quickly and without protest, hands working to open the buttons so he could shrug it off. As soon as he'd settled down again Jean shimmied closer until he could bury his face against his mate's chest.

Marco smelled intoxicating, sharp and spicy with a mellow note that always calmed Jean. Now it was very subtle, the smokier, hotter notes taking over as the full moon was nearing. Marco wrapped an arm around Jean and held him close, let him hide his face and nuzzled his hair affectionately.

"That's it, sweetheart. We got you, just let go..."

A steady warmth washed over him, prickled along his skin before seeping deeper and settling in his muscles. Closeness and devotion and love.

"Yes, perfect", Eren whispered, more to himself than Jean, as he added a third finger and scissored them experimentally. There was no pain, not even discomfort as Eren stretched him wider. "So good for us, Jean. So good..."

Then the fingers were gone and the sheets rustled, mattress dipping as Eren shifted his weight to straddle Jean's thigh and scooted up as far as he could. A moment of silence and then the rhythmic squelching noises of lube being spread filled the room as Eren seemed to slick himself up.

Something in Jean's stomach flipped as he remembered Eren would fuck him bare. Warm excitement flooded his chest, his hands growing sweaty where they pressed against Marco's chest.

"You alright?", his mate rumbled, voice muffled into his hair. Jean nodded quickly.

"Yeah", he mumbled. "I want it ... want it so bad..."

It seemed Eren was faster, signs clicking with him more easily than with Marco and the way he rubbed his tip against Jean's hole in a slow drag almost felt gloating. If that was even possible.

"Our witch is a little comeslut, isn't he?"

"Eren!", Jean whined and tried to wiggle back against the teasing movements of Eren's cock. It didn't even make sense to protest, they already knew it was true, had shown that earlier. And he wasn't embarrassed about it either! But having Eren say it like that ... it did make his neglected cock twitch helplessly.

"You do love us filling you up, hm?" Marco's words sounded sweet and loving no matter how filthy they really were and Jean squirmed against him, against Eren.

"Oh, don't worry baby. I'll fuck you nice and hard and give you my come, I promise..."

The words just added to Jean's building excitement until he felt like he would vibrate right out of his skin, muscles twitching and hips moving. He bit his lips, trying to keep it back, but the hiss still escaped him, demanding, almost aggressive as he craned his neck back to look at Eren.

"Fucking do it already! Don't just - ah! Fuck..."

Apparently that was all Eren had been waiting for, thrusting all the way into Jean at the slightest sign of defiance. He bottomed out with ease, shit-eating grin on his face while Jean's eyes crossed and his vision blurred at the sudden stretch, the deep invasion.

Eren had done a great job preparing him, there was no sharp pain, no strong resistance, just Jean's muscles giving way with a satisfying ache. And then there was that wave, the intense flare and pulse of Eren's fiery energy flooding into him, guided by their physical connection. It was burning hot as it latched onto his cycle and Jean whimpered, sweat breaking out all over his body, skin growing slick as his pores opened.

Marco kissed the top of his head, burying his face in Jean's damp hair as he hugged him tighter, giving Jean's shivering form some stability.

"You're doing so well, Jean. Taking him perfectly. Can you feel that? How good it is for him?"

There was indeed a certain tug on the bond, deep and hot. Eren's enjoyment as a subtle but insistent presence in their connection, pushing Jean even higher.

His lips parted, mouth moving, but no sound came out. His neck was still craned back so he could see Eren's smug face grow shiny with a fresh layer of sweat. At least there was some justice to this.

"Fuck, I love it when you're speechless", Eren panted and rocked his hips forward, driving himself even deeper as he shifted his grip on Jean's leg. He pushed it back even further to give himself more access and Jean allowed it. Anything to make fucking him easier for Eren.

"Mhhh...", Jean moaned, the vibrations aching in his abused throat only made him even more desperate.

"What was that?", Eren asked, wide grin still on his face as he started grinding his hips. It felt like he was stuffing even more energy into Jean, flooding him with liquid heat Jean was desperate to add seamlessly into his own cycle, weaving it into his inherent power. He couldn't lose control of it, couldn't let go without clear intent. But Eren was making it so very hard for him...

"Speak up little witch, we can't hear you..."

Groaning in frustration Jean let his head fall back against the pillows, turning to hide is face against Marco's chest. Eren didn't let up the teasing grinding motion but Jean still managed to get a good grasp on the overflowing energy, yanking at it to gather it up and then releasing it with a deep, desperate moan.

The glass door to the balcony flew open with such force it seemed like a miracle neither it nor the adjacent windows were shattered in the process. A gust of wind swept across the room, snuffing a handful of candles and rustling the pages of open books. The cool breeze felt good on Jean's sweaty skin, refreshing without chilling him too much. Marco's arms and body kept him warm either way, as did the heat of his connection with Eren.

"Oh, would you look at that", Eren grinned, sounding way too smug. But there was something else in the words, in the way he grabbed Jean's thigh a little harder and stopped the teasing grind. Something breathless. Fascination and awe. "Can't take it, baby?"

Sucking in a deep breath through his gritted teeth Jean curled his fingers against Marco's chest. His face was flushed but he could breathe a little easier, now that the cool night air flowed into the room.

"It's a lot", he admitted, rubbing his cheek against Marco's warm skin and feeling his mate's arms tighten around him just a little more. A fleeting kiss was pressed into his hair. "But ... but I'm good."

"You better be, pretty boy. You said you wanted it, remember? Said you wouldn't regret asking."

"I don't", Jean answered, embarrassed by how close to a whine the words were. "Just ... just do it already!"

Eren laughed and the sound was so damn attractive Jean wanted to kiss him.

"So demanding", his mate grinned, hips rocking forward, then back. "We really need to take care of your cocky attitude..."

Jean pursed his lips, eyebrows creasing as he turned back to look at Eren again.

" _My_ cocky - fuck!"

Because of course. Of course that was the moment Eren pulled out, leaving him with a slow, burning drag before ramming himself back inside, making Jean's entire body jostle and twitch with the powerful movement. It immediately started the fire Jean had just released moments ago back up, returning the heat to his veins, the overwhelming surge of energy latching onto his own.

"You were saying?", Eren prompted and there was something wild in his words, something feral and dark that made Jean's skin pull tight and his cock drool. It was the voice Eren used when he was about to show Jean a really, _really_ good time. The way he slowly pulled out only to shove back inside was telling as well.

"Shhh, you're doing great, Jean. Just open up, relax..."

Marco didn't say _l_ _i_ _e back and let him take you_ but he might as well have. The words still shot down Jean's spine like an electric pulse, his cock throbbing where it bounced, heavy and full, with each of Eren's thrusts.

Jean huffed a breathless moan and moved to lean back against Marco's chest, one hand curled into a loose fist between them, the other reaching back blindly towards Eren, opening and closing in a silent demand. It was grasped quickly, fingers intertwining with Eren's before his mate sat their hands down to balance on Jean's hip.

The grip, soft and delicate and in stark contrast to the way Eren started railing into him harder and harder, was enough to soothe Jean's galloping heart and make him feel more stable. Ready to accept the energy that kept pouring into him and merge it with his own.

It felt like he was expanding, warming up to become more and more malleable the longer they kept it up, the more of their seemingly endless powers they fed into him. Each time he was able to contain a little more before having to release it. A trend he'd noticed during the last few months that was apparent even now, in the short span since they'd started fooling around tonight.

Of course it helped that Marco held him close and whispered sweet words to him now and again, that Eren, as ruthlessly as his hips were pistoning, squeezed his hand lovingly and grunted his approval.

"God Jean, you feel so good..." Eren paused for a moment, grinding deep and hard, making Jean gasp with overwhelmed pleasure. "So hot and tight, love fucking you, love taking you apart. So pretty. So pretty when you give in..."

"Eren..."

"When you drool and cry for us..."

"E-Eren..."

"When you wreck the whole room 'cause you feel so good."

"Eren f-fuck..."

Marco moaned, a dark, velvety sound, and hugged Jean close when Eren started his rhythm again. Slower this time, but driving himself so much deeper, invading every inch he could reach and filling Jean so exquisitely with every thrust.

"He's so right. You're gorgeous..."

A hand on his chin tipped his head back until he could see Marco's face, see the glow in his eyes that was growing more and more intense, a feverish redness emerging from the depths of warm brown.

"Make some noise for us, beautiful. You know we love it when you're loud." They sure did. But Jean didn't even get a chance to follow Marco's sweet command when his mate pressed their mouths together in a deep kiss. Jean let him in when Marco's tongue nudged against his lips and soon he was groaning in pleasure, sounds stuck in the back of his throat as Marco's eager tongue curled against his.

A warm hand grasped the loose fist between them and tugged it lower to where Marco's pants were still open, his cock still out. And it was rock hard. Jean moaned into the kiss at the feeling, fingers clumsy as they wrapped around the length.

The angle was awkward and he couldn't really stroke up and down so he squeezed and let his fingers slide along the hardness in a loving caress. It was still sticky with dried come and spit but Jean didn't mind. On the contrary, it only reminded him of how good he'd made Marco feel, how hard he'd made his mate come. And to know Marco was this excited again this soon...

"That's how hard you get me, baby", Marco mumbled, a shiny string of saliva breaking between their lips as they separated. "How hard watching him fuck you gets me..."

Eren rumbled a laugh and his next thrust made Jean yelp.

"Pervert", he chuckled and Marco's eyes flicked over at him, hot and luminous.

"Shut up, darling. You love being watched..." And then his eyes were on Jean again, making sweat break out all over his skin. "As do you, don't you baby?"

Jean's throat was dry, his heart leaping in his chest with every rough thrust making his body quiver. His fingers were clumsy where they grasped Marco's length, rubbing at it as best he could.

He couldn't really deny Marco's question but his throat wouldn't form words when he willed it to and so he simply bit his lip against a pitiful whine and gave a shy nod.

"Yeah? Love being put on display, hm? Giving a nice show? Seeing how hot you make us?"

Another quick nod. Then Marco's hand slid up from where it rested against Jean's neck to grab his hair, pull his head back even further. Throat bare and lashes fluttering.

"You're such a perfect, little slut for us, Jean", Marco purred as he moved closer once more, lips hovering just about Jean's bitten ones. "And I love you so much..."

This time the whine escaped despite his best efforts and the sound alone was enough to make Marco's eyes spark and Eren's hips snap forward.

"Now that I think about it...", Eren began and he sounded rough and just a little lost in pleasure. "Our perfect little slut deserves to get fucked like one, doesn't he?

"Yeah? What are you thinking?"

Eren didn't answer. His silence and stillness made Jean nervous, but he couldn't turn to look at his mate, Marco's grip on his hair too tight and commanding, keeping him from turning his head. He could only lie there and wait for a couple of heartbeats that felt like they stretched on forever.

Then Eren squeezed his hand, assuring and loving, before letting go and pulling out. An unhappy noise escaped Jean and his hips twitched backward, trying to entice Eren to return. He felt cold and strangely empty after being left so suddenly.

But Eren didn't seem like he had any mercy, already moving back and sliding off Jean's thigh. Just when a kind of flighty panic started taking root in Jean's chest Marco dipped down to kiss him again, slow and deep and distracting. Distracting enough so Jean didn't notice Eren's grip on his hips before he was flipped over.

The next thing he knew his face was buried in the pillows and Eren was pulling his hips up with a fluid ease that made Jean's stomach flip. He did his best to move the way his mate wanted him to, getting his knees under himself and arching his back just how he knew they both loved.

"So pretty, Jean...", came Marco's voice and a broad palm stroked up the enticing curve of his spine just when Eren grabbed his ass with both hands and spread him open.

"Our slutty little witch knows just what we want, pushing his ass up like that..."

"He's just perfect ... our adorable plaything..."

The way Marco cooed at him made goosebumps prickle down Jean's arms and he whined, swaying his hips as much as he could with Eren still palming at his cheeks.

"So needy. Want me to fuck you like you deserve, baby?" A thumb slid between his cheeks to rub at his sensitive opening, rubbing through the wetness there and pressing in only to pull out again a second later. Jean groaned and tilted his hips, trying to offer himself up.

"What was that? I can't hear you, baby...", Eren tutted and then his hands were gone. Seconds later Jean heard the tell-tale squish of lube as his mate slicked himself up again. He took his sweet time, humming hot noises while he waited for Jean to say something.

Jean's throat was dry and he forced himself to swallow a few times before he actually managed to use his voice again. Turning his head he blinked at Marco who was still stretched out next to them, stroking himself slow and indulgent.

"Please", Jean croaked, one hand reaching back to drag his fingers along Eren's thigh. "Please Eren, fuck me like I deserve..."

There was a short pause. Marco bit his lower lip, eyes flaring bright, and the squelching sounds of lube being spread ceased. The next moment slick fingers brushed against his opening and dipped inside, making Jean groan.

"Shit Jean, you're so hot...", Eren hissed, pumping and spreading his fingers, then quickly pulling them out again and nudging the tip of his cock against Jean's well prepared hole. "Really want us to fuck you up, hm?"

Jean grinned, slow and warm, blinking up at Marco who was still watching him like a hawk.

"Always…"

"That's a good boy", Eren rumbled and thrust inside without any additional preparation. Not that Jean needed it, slicked up and fucked open as he was, letting his mate inside with nothing but a throaty moan. His fingers dug into Eren's thigh, feeling the muscles there tense as Eren moved, slow at first but soon picking up his pace.

"Take it so well, baby..." Eren's voice was rough and Jean could feel the praise across his back like a physical caress. "Such a good boy, so pretty and needy. Always feel so good..."

Jean wanted to answer, say anything in turn, but just then Eren's cock dragged along his prostate with just enough pressure to tease and he shuddered, muscles squeezing around the length inside him.

"Ah, there we are", Eren said and Jean could hear the grin as he slowed down and repeated the motion with more precision. "That’s where it's good, isn't it?" Jean swallowed, tried to agree, but the words got stuck in his throat and he just moaned when the tip of Eren's cock kept teasing him.

Marco's fingers curled in his hair again, grabbing a fistful and pulling his head back.

"Your mate asked you a question", he purred, eyes flashing. "Answer him."

A strained moan, heaving breaths.

"Y-yes", Jean finally forced out, throat still feeling raw and used, especially when Marco looked at him like that. "Yes, it's good there..."

"Do you want more? Want him to fuck you senseless?

"Please…"

Eren grunted, fingers of both hands digging into Jean's hips and pulling him back into the slow, deep grind.

"Say it", he prompted and the sound of his voice showed Jean just how close he was to losing it. He'd teased and played with Jean for way too long, not even giving him everything while fucking him earlier. It was time they both got what they wanted. Maybe then Eren might even let him come...

So Jean licked his lips, batted his eyelashes up at Marco, and tried again:

"Please Eren ... please fuck me senseless ... I-I need it..."

The feeling of Eren still pressing against his prostate with a precision that came from him knowing Jean's body inside and out made talking that much harder. Pleasure curled through his body, deep in his abdomen and all the way up his spine to prickle across his scalp where Marco was tugging on his hair. But Eren had told him to speak so Jean spoke. And Eren reacted.

A growl, more feral than anything either of them had let out tonight, sounded through the room, Eren's fingernails pricked Jean's skin where the grip tightened on his hips and then Eren was fucking him.

Whatever his mate had done before, straddling Jean's leg and shoving deep into him, had been child’s play compared to how Eren started railing him now. The slap of skin against skin whenever Eren's hips hit his ass was deafening, as was the creak of the mattress and the rhythmic noise of the headboard hitting the wall.

But Jean couldn't register any of it, not when his jaw hung open with strained, needy moans spilling from his lips and his whole body singing with the high Eren forced on him. Every thrust and sigh, every touch, was grist to the mills of their connection. The pleasure cursing through his veins coiled deeper, harder, until it reached Jean's very core.

It was incredible, overwhelming and beautiful and utterly fascinating, the way physical bled into spiritual and grew into an unstoppable tide taking over Jean's very being. The lust Eren filled every inch of his body with curled around the limitless stream of energy rushing over him, creating sensations that had Jean whining and helpless against their onslaught.

There were anchors, though. Marco's fingers still curled around his blond strands, gleaming eyes focused on his face, a subtle smirk on full lips. Eren's hands grabbing his hips, the occasional grunt of "Good boy, such a good boy for me, taking it so fucking well...". Every detail a tie to reality that kept Jean grounded, kept him from losing himself in the vortex of emotions and sensations calling to give himself to it.

Jean didn't know how long Eren had been taking him apart like this when he felt a familiar tug deep in his abdomen, a needy sign of an impeding orgasm. But it wasn't just his own. Below the surface of his body reacting to all the pleasure Eren was giving him, starting to get closer and closer to the peak, was a sensation, a connection to his mate who was nearing his own completion a little more with every brutal thrust into Jean's willing body.

"Gonna come", he groaned moments later, yanking Jean's hips back into every movement of his own, reaching as deep as he could. "Gonna fill you up, baby. Get you all wet and sloppy, all messy for us. Just how you're supposed to be, yeah?"

Letting go of one hip Eren leaned forward to hover over Jean's back, free hand coming to press into the mattress next to Jean's head while the other kept up the motion of his hips. Jean was grateful for the continued support, otherwise he might have just collapsed against the bed.

Just when Jean thought this was it, that they had mere moments until Eren fucked himself to completion, his mate shifted, then grabbed both his arms. With one swift motion he pulled Jean back and up until they were both kneeling on the bed, Eren's hot, sticky body against his back, warm breath against his neck. Hips still moving, driving deep enough to make him gasp.

A blink later Marco was in front of them, hands coming up to cup Jean's burning cheeks and tilt his head back just enough so they could look at each other.

"Gorgeous", he whispered and Jean could feel a weak smile spread across his lips. Then Eren rammed against his prostate with a force that knocked the air out of his lungs and made his eyes cross.

"Marco", he whined when he finally gulped some air down again, lungs hurting from the strain. "Marco, I ... please. Touch me, god Marco, please I..."

"Shhhhh", his mate soothed, thumbs rubbing along his cheekbones. "Shhh baby, I know. I can feel it."

It wasn't more than a low murmur but it hit Jean like a lightning strike, making his eyes fly open and his lips part around a silent cry. Eren was still fucking him, still pushing pleasure into him and feeding him energy, Marco was still cradling his face between both hands and Jean had a revelation. Or more of a strong suspicion, really.

After Marco's words he just couldn't help but wonder, for one long heartbeat, if they kept him on edge just because of that. If they liked the echo of his rising frustration across the bond. If that's what kept them hard and ready and horny even after they'd come multiple times.

He swallowed, tried to speak.

But then Marco's hand dropped and closed around his soaked length to start up a slow rhythm and Jean died a little.

"I know how badly you want to come", Marco continued and picked up the pace until he was matching the one Eren set, quick and tight and oh so wonderful. "How it's starting to hurt a little, how he's hitting you just right, sending you higher and higher."

Eren laughed against his neck, sharp teeth nipping the scarred skin of his shoulder. Lost his rhythm as he started panting harder, thrusts becoming desperate and erratic. He was getting close. Jean wanted him to, wanted to feel him lose it, feel him come inside.

"But we can't let you come yet", Marco purred, sounding almost apologetic even as he kept stroking Jean, kept stoking that fire inside that was so close, so close to... "I'll need you nice and hard. Because as soon as Eren's done filling you up I'll throw you down and ride this pretty dick of yours until you weep."

Jean's eyes grew wide, Eren groaned a feral noise and Marco's hand closed around the base of his cock like a vice. A split-second later Marco crashed their mouths together just as Eren finally lost it inside Jean.

Jean wanted to wail, to scream and cry in frustration, but between Marco silencing him with a deep kiss and Eren yanking his arms back to hold him still, all he could do was let out a pathetic, muffled whine and buck his hips without any hope for release.

Time seemed to slow, as it tended to do sometimes when either of them reached their peak. Jean could feel Eren come, could feel the wetness of his release spread inside, hear the squelching noises as Eren fucked his seed deep into him. Could feel the rhythmic contraction of Eren's pelvic muscles, the flood of endorphins across the bond.

As mind blowing as he knew the feelings were for Eren as much of a tease were they for Jean. He wasn't the one who was coming, could only feel the muted sensations of an orgasm without being allowed his own release. It only spurred on his own need even more.

And then there was the energy, Eren's powers breaking over him as his mate lost every last bit of control. It was an unstoppable tidal wave and Jean felt like he was suffocating, like he was drowning, lungs locking up and eyes growing wide. He tried to grasp it, to weave it into his own cycle but the sudden wave was hard to control by itself and then there was his own frustration and Marco steady, rhythmic thrum trickling into him ... it was a lot to handle, especially considering how spaced out he was, and his grip was slipping.

A diffuse panic rose in his aching chest, the only thing he knew was that he couldn't lose control, couldn't let go of this without giving it direction first but it was so hard to guide the flow.

And then something incredible happened. Something Jean had never noticed before. Marco deepened the kiss even more, sliding his tongue into Jean's mouth, holding his face steady with a hand, the other still closed around his dick. For a second everything seemed to come to a stop, Jean's body feeling strange, waxen, malleable and foreign.

A heartbeat later time started to flow again and with it the rapidly cycling energy in Jean's body. But something changed, subtle at first but soon Jean could feel the shift very clearly. It was like Marco was sucking the bubbling powers out of him, a faint but steady tug that was just enough to take the edge off. Just enough for Jean to regain control.

He hesitated for all but a second, eyebrows creasing as he wondered what exactly his mate was doing and why he'd never done it before. But then the press of his restless cycle became too intrusive and he grasped the energies, led them down to his helplessly clawing fingers and released them in a few strong pulses.

The alarm clock started blaring some distorted, crackling pop song, the ceiling lights flickered on and off, as did the lamp on the bedside table, dipping them in an eerie alternation of light and shadow until the electrical whirring in the air grew louder and louder and the bulbs burned out with a crackle, the pop song slowing, distending, and finally trailing off.

The only light sources left were the few flickering candles scattered across the room and the moon standing bright and almost full in the night sky, surrounded by the cool, pin-pricks of twinkling stars.

Eren's erratic movements slowed down until they stopped completely and he let go of Jean's elbows to wrap his arms around Jean's chest, head falling forward to rest on Jean's shoulder. He was panting, his skin hot and slick with sweat, the insistent pulse of his arousal slowly fading into the background.

"Fuck, that was good", he cursed and rubbed his cheek against Jean's shoulder, squeezing him lovingly.

Jean couldn't answer. Marco's lips were still pressed against his, sliding together in a slower, less intense kiss by now. Even when his mate pulled back with a satisfied smile Jean couldn't voice anything for a long moment, just found himself utterly dumb-founded between them. The most he could do after collecting his whirling thoughts was a weak "What...", hands instinctively reaching out for Marco, now that they were free to move again.

Marco gave a sheepish smirk a gently stroked Jean's cheek as he finally, carefully let go of his still erect cock. Incredible.

"I thought it might work the other way around", he admitted with a shrug. "I mean, I've never tried energy manipulation before but I read some of your books and ... well..."

Jean blinked, parted his lips, tilted his head to the side. There were a thousand things, a thousand thoughts and questions flooding his mind at the few, simple words. He wanted to scream with triumph, praise Marco for all the work he must have put in, scold him for doing this on his own and not letting Jean help him practise. But before he could voice a single one of those thoughts or even decide where to begin Eren grumbled and nipped Jean's shoulder with gentle teeth.

"Can you two nerd out later? We're not done. I thought you wanted to ride him?"

The words made Marco blink and a moment later his grin grew wicked again. Jean swallowed, his cock giving a very excited, if borderline painful, twitch.

"Oh yeah, I did…"

"You uh, you really...", Jean's words were interrupted when Eren pulled out of him in a smooth movement that left wetness trailing down his thigh and made him stutter. "You really meant that?"

It wasn't like they never switched. Jean quite enjoyed giving it to his mates when they were in the mood, loved spreading Marco out on the bed and fucking him nice and slow, loved throwing Eren down on whatever flat surface was closest to them and taking him apart. But those times were more exception than rule and most of the time it was still him ending up with his legs spread and whimpering for more, just like they all preferred.

"Let me show you how serious I am, baby...", Marco purred and then they were moving him again, shoving and pulling until he was stretched out on the bed with a naked Marco in his lap, back turned towards Jean and fingers slick with lube as they circled his tight hole.

Next to them Eren lounged with his legs crossed casually, eyes flicking between Jean and Marco with a huge grin on his face. Now that his view of Eren’s face was clear, Jean could make out a faint, green sparkle in his eyes as well.

"Gonna need some time, babe", he snickered as Marco slid the tip of a finger inside himself, letting out a shuddery breath. "Been a while since you took a dick up there, hasn't it?"

Marco just shrugged, the movements of his fingers continuing as he slowly, slowly started opening himself up for Jean. The picture of the careful fingers slipping deeper was enough to blow Jean's mind, especially since he knew very well this was just the beginning.

"I have a feeling you won't be bored no matter how much time I'll need..."

Jean shook his head, even though Marco couldn't see him. This would never be boring, it couldn't be. Impossible. Eren seemed to agree, not that there were many other options, but the way he licked his lips, eyes trained on Marco's fingers, spoke volumes.

"Jean...", Marco sighed as he buried the first finger completely inside himself and Jean shuddered, both because of the beautiful sound of his mate's voice and the gorgeous picture he made as he leaned forward, placing his free hand on the sheets between Jean's legs for additional balance.

"Jean, baby, you'll feel so good. So good inside me..."

"Fuck..." Without his permission Jean's hands flew up to grab Marco's hips, not directing, not even nudging him a certain way, but simply holding on. He needed some kind of anchor if he didn't want to start rutting his hips up and against Marco's gorgeous ass and the view was making it way too hard to control himself. he needed to wait, though. At last until Marco was ready. And maybe ... maybe then his mates would take pity and finally let him come.

"He's not making it easy for you, is he?", Eren grinned and reached out to flick one of Jean's nipples, still flushed and hard, before rubbing over it with a fingertip. The light stimulation was enough to send tiny shocks of frustration down his spine and into his throbbing cock that was leaking an embarrassing amount of precome across his stomach.

"Not ... not really", Jean forced out, eyes flicking over to Eren's smug face before returning to the show that was Marco preparing himself, now with two fingers already. He seemed more ready for this than expected.

"Don't you just wanna ... hmm, slap that hand away and shove your dick inside?"

"I can hear you, you know?", Marco snorted and threw a hot glance over his shoulder, eyes still sparking with deep red. "Jean would never do that, would you, darling?"

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth Jean gave a jerky nod. Of course he wouldn't. He'd never hurt either of his mates, especially not for his own satisfaction. But the image sure was a nice one, just pulling Marco's hips down on his cock, bury himself to the hilt in that hole that promised such a perfect, tight heat. Eren had done that on purpose, had planted the thought in his mind knowing full well Jean wouldn't be able to get it out, and it was working.

"See, he knows who's in charge. That it's not his place to decide when he gets to stuff me."

A needy whimper Jean realized too late had been coming from him. His fingers curled harder around Marco's hips. An anchor, he needed...

"That I'm the one who's gonna use his pretty cock just the way I want to and that he'll have to lie back and take it like the good little boy he is."

Even though Marco was still talking to Eren his eyes were locked on Jean, twisting just enough so they could look at each other and there was pure mischief in his expression. Jean shivered.

"You said you'll make him cry?", Eren prompted, clearly knowing where this was going. Jean did, too. But that didn't mean he didn't want it, on the contrary. There were few things that got him as excited as Marco's dirty talk, filthy promises weaving into beautiful whispers and remarks so crude Jean sometimes wondered how they could come from lips as angelic as Marco's.

"I will. I'll ride him so good and hard he'll be begging me to come long before I'm done with him."

"And let me guess: You won't let him?" Eren's fingers pinched his nipple just hard enough to make a bolt of pain shoot through him and Marco let out an amused laugh, fingers pushing deep into himself.

"Of course not! I need his dick nice and hard and I'll use it until I'm completely satisfied. Just like I used his face earlier. Isn't that right, Jean?"

It was a show, it was all a show for him, the way they talked to each other and him, how they touched or didn't touch him, every little detail had a purpose. But of course that was just why it was working so well, why it made flames spread below his skin and wiped his mind blank with sheer need.

"Y-Yes...", he rasped, running on instinct as one of his hands slid up Marco's side and settled against his ribs. He could feel his mate's chest expand on every inhale, breathing a little irregular.

"You like it when I use you, baby?"

"...yes."

"You wanna be my obedient little toy?"

Just when had Marco started spreading himself on three fingers? Or were it still two? Jean tried to make it out but his vision was blurring.

"Marco..."

Slick fingers pulled out of Marco's hole and grabbed Jean's cock instead, giving a few awkward pumps before settling around the base. Just like they had earlier.

"Answer the question, baby."

"I … Yes."

He was immediately rewarded by Marco sitting back, shimmying his hips until he could nudge the tip of Jean's cock against his slick hole. But instead of bucking his hips like every fibre of his being was shouting at him to do Jean tightened his grip on Marco's hips and did his best to keep his mate still.

"You uh, you ... you're sure? A-About this? I ... you haven't..." He was watching himself resist, listened to his own protests and could have slapped himself if he hadn't known where this was coming from. An instinctive need to protect so fundamental he wondered if it was even his own. But when Marco twisted to look at him again his face was soft, a loving smile curving his flushed lips.

"I want you, Jean. And I know what I can take." A hand came down to squeeze his cramping one, to pry it away from Marco's skin and weave their fingers together in a warm, reassuring touch. An anchor.

"Just let me make you feel good."

"I am, I'm ... Marco..." There was still a slight pull of hesitation in his chest but the protest melted away at Marco's promises. His hands relaxed, grip on Marco's hip loosening.

"That's good, baby. You're doing great. Just trust me now..."

A pause that lasted no longer than a heartbeat and Marco was sinking down on him, lowering his hips and taking Jean inside with a steady movements.

Jean watched the tip of his cock press against that tight opening straining to take him, needing more and more pressure until it finally popped inside. Jean moaned, head falling back into the pillows as he tried to stay still and not make it harder for Marco by writhing underneath him.

"Shit, like that", Marco panted, voice trembling the slightest bit but hips still moving downward in the same steady pace as before. "Stay still baby and let me do the work..."

"He looks like he died and met his gods", Eren snickered and when Jean's eyelids fluttered back open he turned his head to look at his mate, finding him with a smug grin and an impressive erection he was stroking almost casually. But before Jean could panic, before he could wonder if that meant he wouldn't be allowed to come _yet again_ to keep servicing Eren, Marco bottomed out.

Jean forced his head back up even though the muscles in his neck were trembling. The view of Marco's perfect, plump ass resting in his lap, Jean's entire cock disappearing into that tight, little hole ... that was a view he couldn't miss for the world.

Thankfully Eren grabbed another pillow and stuffed it under Jean's head, giving him the angle he needed to fully enjoy this.

"Wouldn't wanna miss any of that now...", Eren chuckled and seamlessly went back to stroking himself but Jean couldn't really pay attention to that when Marco shimmied his hips experimentally, scooting forward and back a little, tightening and relaxing around him to try and get used to the feeling.

"You ... you good?"

"Hmm, perfect. Almost forgot just how great your dick feels filling me up. It's ... ah, it's bigger than I remember..."

The comment made a hot blush shoot into Jean's cheeks and his lips twitched up into a crooked little smile but there was still that nagging voice in the back of his head, the need to protect.

"Does it ... does it hurt?"

Marco's hand squeezed his yet again, a warm, soothing feeling that spread from his fingers all the way too his fluttering heart.

"A little, but I'll be fine. I'll have you just the way I need you, Jean."

Jean let out a soft moan at the promise and could barely keep his hips from twitching up against Marco's wonderful ass.

Compared to the crushing tidal wave of Eren's relentless energy, Marco's was so much calmer. It still used their connection to flow into him and mingle with his own cycle but it's presence felt much less invading.

Jean set an experimental pulse and it followed his direction easily this time, even compared to much earlier, when Marco had used his mouth. Maybe it was because both of his mates had already gotten off once and weren't quite as needy as before. Or maybe Jean was warming up more and more, making the energy manipulation easier and easier for him. Whatever it was he wouldn't complain.

When Marco stopped the slow, experimental grind and started to actually move Jean wanted so badly to keep his eyes open and watch but they still rolled back into his head after the first bounce of that glorious ass. He was strung way too tight for this, for the perfect heat of Marco's hole gripping him so wonderfully, for the incredible view his mate was blessing him with. For the way Eren grinned at him like he enjoyed every second of Jean's suffering.

Every bit of it reminded him of how utterly overstimulated he was, of how badly he wanted to come but probably wouldn't be allowed to for another while. So instead of relaxing and enjoying how Marco started to ride him with smooth, utterly perfect rolls of his hips, Jean could only grit his teeth and whimper as he tried to hold on to his very sanity.

Eren leaned down to him with a wide smirk, watching every strained twitch in Jean's expression.

"Having fun?", he grinned but his eyes showed clearly that he knew the answer already. Still Jean turned to look up at him, faces so close, and bit down on his lower lip, collecting enough self control to answer.

"'s good", he huffed, eyes crossing when Marco sped up a little, bouncing in his lap and moaning like he was having the time of his life. "'s too good ... Eren, I ... I'm gonna..."

"No, you won't." Eren's voice was harsh but his eyes twinkled with mischief and excitement. When Marco twisted to look at them his cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of pink and he was smiling, wide and careless. His smooth movements didn't slow.

"You better listen to him, baby. I still need you for a bit. Wanna fuck myself on your cock 'til I come..."

"And you better not lose it before he does. You don't wanna disappoint us, do you Jean?"

Just then Marco tightened around him, muscles squeezing his length rhythmically as his mate sank down on him with a devious grin. Jean felt his jaw drop, eyelids fluttering as the sensation pushed him dangerously close. But he caught himself at the last second, muscles tensing to stave off the orgasm already bubbling up in him.

"N-No ... never...", he forced out, tongue feeling clumsy and too big, lips not cooperating the way he was used to.

"Do you know what we're gonna do if you disappoint us?" Eren grabbed his chin now, wrapping his calloused fingers around Jean's jaw and pushing his head further back into the pillows. Marco let out a breathy giggle that trailed off into a moan as Jen's cock seemed to rub against a particularly good spot. He repeated the motion more slowly, revelling in the feeling.

"Don't be mean, Eren", he reminded their mate but Eren only scoffed.

"Just giving him some extra motivation to not let you down."

Like Jean needed that. Like he wouldn't fight tooth and nail to make either of them happy, to make them proud of him. Though the way Eren looked at him did seem especially motivating. If only because it made Jean's stomach flip with both nerves and excitement.

"So baby, you know what I'll do with you if you shoot too early?"

Of course Marco chose that moment to tighten around him again, the incredible tight squeeze wiping his mind for a few seconds and forcing him to push down an insistent orgasm once more. When he could see straight again Eren's expression was even more sadistic.

"I c-can ... I can imagine..."

"Oh yeah? What you imagining?" This time Eren didn't even leave him any time to collect himself enough to answer. "Imagine I'll throw you over my knee? Or tie your pretty wrists to that headboard? Imagine I'll teach you patience and edge you the whole night long? Or that I'll make you come again and again, milk you dry until you're begging me for mercy?"

Jean was already whining and twisting, trying to keep his hips steady but unable to lie completely still. Marco just laughed and continued riding him with an unfair amount of skill and ease.

"Y-yes ... yes ... yes..."

Eren chuckled a deep, smoky sound and leaned down further until their lips were just brushing when he spoke.

"Yes to all of that? You filthy, filthy slut..." Jean's hips bucked and Marco let out a hot, drawn out moan. "That's just turning you on even more, isn't it?"

"...yes."

Eren kissed him then, deep and possessive, with his tongue curling into Jean's mouth one second and teeth nipping at his lips the next. Jean lost himself in it. The sweet taste of his mate's mouth, the sharp prickle of pain whenever those teeth caught him, the distracting feeling of Marco's heat bringing him closer and closer to the edge, the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin and the mattress protesting in time with Marco's movements.

The squeeze of Marco's fingers around his was just about the only thing keeping him sane as the roll of his mate's hips lost some of it's rhythm, movements becoming harsher and more desperate the longer Marco rode him.

"It's okay, baby", he finally panted, voice breathless and thin. "It's okay, I'm close ... 'm gonna ... come..."

Eren parted from Jean with a wet noise that got lost between all the other filthy sounds filling the room and looked over at Marco who was trembling in Jean's lap by now.

"Already?", he teased but it sounded soft, loving. More so than when he'd teased Jean earlier. But it wasn't a secret Eren loved to go hard on Jean and neither was it a secret how much Jean loved him for it in turn.

"I, ah ... I got really ex-excited ... watching you."

Eren chuckled and turned back to Jean with an almost conspiratorial expression.

"Who can blame him, huh? You're way too cute with your ass in the air..."

Jean writhed, the frantic, dissolving rhythm of Marco's hips pushing him higher much faster than expected. He could already taste the release, could already feel his whole body locking up with the orgasm that was still just out of reach. But he had to make sure first.

"C-can I ... when he..." It wasn't much more than a helpless gasp, vocal cords barely cooperating. The moment Eren took to look him over with keen eyes dragged on like an eternity. But in the end his mate gave a quick nod that made Jean downright sob in gratitude.

"Thank ... thank you ... fuck Eren, I..."

"After he came", Eren repeated with a stern voice but was quickly interrupted by Marco letting out a perfect whine, fingers closing around Jean's in a vice-like grip. The other hand seemed to be wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself with sloppy movements.

"Gonna come", he whined, his whole body shuddering atop Jean's as he kept rolling his hips, jerky and desperate by now. "Fuck Jean, baby ... so, so good ... such a fucking ... good boy ... for us..."

"For you", Jean agreed, muscles tensing to hold back even though his vision was blurring and his whole perception started to melt down to the feeling of his cock being squeezed by Marco's tight, tight heat. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back. Maybe he'd disappoint his mates after all, maybe Eren would have to punish him after all ... no. Better not think about that either.

But then Marco's hips stilled abruptly enough to startle him and Jean let out a tortured cry as Marco tightened around him and came with a hot moan.

The rush was sudden, intense but not unexpected. Marco's very essence came over him as their connection reached it's summit and they both flared brighter than ever before. But no matter how much of Marco's purity overflew and merged with Jean, it didn't become overwhelming, not the way it had just a while ago.

The heat was malleable and taking to his pushes and pulls with an ease he wasn't used to even though it was more than needed. Especially when, after an endless second, the feeling of Marco's orgasm and their pulsing connection pushed Jean over the edge as well and he gave himself to his release with a desperate, choked cry.

Fingers digging into Marco's hips he stared at the point they were connected, his cock twitching and pumping seed deep, deep into his mate. But he couldn't take it for long. His eyes started to burn and cross, head tipping back into the soft pillows as he used the very last remains of his strength to give the energetic pull of their unity direction.

He heard Marco's moans and Eren's voice through the haze, it sounded soothing, if a little surprised. There was a thunderous clap, a rumble in the distance. Something on the balcony shattered and the apple trees in the back of the garden creaked in protest as a cool wind swept across the estate and towards the treeline.

For a blinding moment or two Jean's consciousness followed the breeze and he could see his own cottage from high up in the air, windows silent and dark except for the bedroom which was illuminated by flickering candles. He could see his own herb garden in the moonlight, the rows of vegetables he'd planted this year, the tiny lemon tree Marco had gotten for him after what might have been a string of bad luck or a spirit infestation, the circular patch of mushrooms in the far back.

Then his vision dove into the darkness of the forest and Jean was overcome with a deep calm, a feeling of trust and connection and acceptance. He let himself fall into the whispering leaves and gurgling sounds of the stream that ran close by, the smell of earth and moss and home lulling him in deeper and deeper until he opened his eyes again and found himself in his bedroom with Marco still seated in his lap and Eren staring down at him.

"What was ... what happened?", his mate whispered but Jean could only smile at him, strangely calm and satisfied even as his body was aching, cock twitching desperately inside Marco's heat.

"It's okay", he answered and reached out with the hand Marco wasn't clutching between trembling fingers to squeeze Eren's thigh. "I'm good." But Eren wasn't quite as easily swayed.

"You had a vision, where did you go?"

Now even Marco was moving, his whole body still heaving and clumsy with the after effects of his orgasm as he tried to twist, tried to look at them, but Jean pulled him back down in his lap, his mate complying quickly.

"I came back home", he smiled and even though Eren didn't seem too satisfied with that answer he sat back and left it at that for the moment.

Still filled with a feeling of deep relaxation he nudged Marco who finally wiggled his hips and started lifting himself off Jean's cock. The view was obscene, Jean's wet dick slowly sliding out of the swollen, flushed hole, rim still twitching. When Marco had pulled completely off and Jean's cock fell back against his stomach with a wet noise, he stilled for another moment and arched his back, just to give them a chance to take it all in.

His opening was still soft, pretty and pink, and after a second Jean's come started seeping out of him. Fat white drops of semen trickled out of his hole, down his perineum and smooth, round balls to drip down on Jean's slowly softening cock.

If Jean hadn't just been tortured by them for what sure had felt like hours, he'd be ready to go again just because of the naughty image. Then a whole wave of come slid out of Marco and maybe, just maybe, Jean could be convinced to keep going if they really wanted him to. Even if his cock felt like it might fall off if anyone touched it right now, balls tight and aching after a desperately needed orgasm.

But Marco hummed and thankfully moved, climbed off Jean's lap and gracefully turned around to face and lean down to him.

"Thank you, Jean", he purred and pressed their foreheads together. "That was amazing."

Jean just let out a hum and kissed Marco again. And again. Until his mate giggled a carefree laugh and escaped.

"We should clean up", Marco suggested and helped Jean sit. It was only when he moved and a wave of warm wetness trailed out of his well-used, aching hole that he remembered Eren coming inside him as well. Marco was probably right on that part.

"Did you really have a vision?", Marco asked again as they both climbed off the bed, Eren helping their still trembling bodies along with steady hands.

"I'm not sure what it was. But I think I can try the blessing again real soon."

There was a pause during which his mates exchanged looks that stirred something primal deep in Jean's gut.

"That's great! But not tonight", Marco chirped as he pulled Jean along with him towards the hallway. More wetness seeped out of him, trickling down his thighs and squelching between his cheeks with every step. The sensation was enough to make Jean's face heat up a little, uncomfortable yet so very welcome...

"You're busy tonight", Eren added, murmuring the words way too close to his ear before sneaking an arm around his waist. Of course. How could Jean have ever expected less from them. But after everything they'd given him tonight and any other night, he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](http://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
